


Spy vs. Spy

by Comfort_Zone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Tickling, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comfort_Zone/pseuds/Comfort_Zone
Summary: Niall Horan is sent on a mission to take down one of the deadliest assassins in the world. Can he complete his mission or will he get more than he bargained for?





	Spy vs. Spy

Niall Horan made his way to the basement floor of his job's office building. The 23-year old accountant was going to bring up some supplies as the closet they normally store their office items in had run dry.

At least, that's what he told his supervisor he was going to do.

The elevator ride had been quick and the ding signifying that the brunette had reached his destination echoed louder than it usually did thanks to the deserted basement. 

Wearing grey trousers, matching tie, white shirt and black shoes, Niall stepped off the elevator and made his way through the basement. He took the many twists and turns of the basement's maze-like structure with ease until he reached a room with a red door. The words "BOILER ROOM" were written on the door in what had once been bright red letters, but were now faded and marked with the passage of time. 

The brunette opened the door and quietly closed it behind him. The room was pretty much an old relic and was no longer used. A newer boiler system had been installed a few years ago and the one Niall was currently standing in was no longer used. 

Gold pipes, now covered in dust, wound throughout the room, decorating the walls and ceilings before ending at the large furnace in the center of the room. There were other large pieces of equipment in the room and Niall walked the narrow paths created by them easily before stopping at the back of the furnace. 

His bright blue eyes, hiding behind darker rimmed eye glasses, lit up at the sight of a plain Manila envelope that had been taped to the back of the heavy structure. He pulled a pair of black leather gloves from his back pocket and pulled the envelope from its hiding place. He carefully opened the envelope to find a photograph.

He removed the contents of the envelope and scanned them carefully. The photograph had a small amount of writing on the back.

Name: Viper

Age: 27

Eyes: Hazel

Hair: Black

FYI: Known Assassin. 989 Confirmed kills. Expert Marksman. Highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Took down the Lirosa stronghold in Mesopotamia by himself. Extremely dangerous.

Usually works alone, but allegedly has ties to a group of assassins known as The Golden Dragons (However, we have yet to find evidence of that) 

Lives among civilians. Tends to work regular jobs. 

Mission: Locate. Surveillance. Take him out. No evidence. No witnesses. Do not engage one on one verbally or physically. Proceed with caution.

After reading and memorizing the info, he took a look at the photograph that had obviously been taken on a reconnaissance mission by one of his colleagues. His target had been in the middle of a mission and firing a gun at some unfortunate person. Viper was in motion, so his entire body, face included, was a bit blurred. This was probably the best his bosses could do. They normally send crystal clear pics that could put SEARS to shame.

Once Niall had memorized the little bit of info he'd been given, he pulled out a platinum lighter with his initials on it, a gift from his father, and set the photo alight before throwing it into the old furnace. He made sure that it had been completely destroyed before making his way back to his office. 

Even though the picture had been a bit blurry, it didn't matter, now that he had him in his crosshairs, nothing in the world would save Viper from Niall "Lucky" Horan.

*******************************************************************

Niall Horan A.K.A. "Lucky" is an assassin.

How in the world did an unassuming young man like him get into something like that?

Well, long story short, he was orphaned as a child after his parents had been murdered and he was taken in by what he grew up believing to be a kindly older gentleman. He was raised by this man, his name was Simon, in a normal loving home. That is, until his tenth birthday when his dad Simon sat him down to talk about the family business and started the long and arduous process of passing down his "specific set of skills" to his one and only son. 

His first mission: to take out the assholes that murdered his parents and also had murdered several other innocent people, including Simon's only daughter.

After that successful kill at the tender age of 16, Simon, through his contacts, introduced him to what you might call a network of assassins. Niall has made quite a few friends within the network and picked up many valuable skills and techniques along the way.

Like many assassins, Niall lives a simple and non-attention grabbing lifestyle. He really did manage to attend university to major in Mathematics and eventually got his certification in Accounting. With his brilliant mind, he was able to get a job at an accounting firm under the name of Charles O'Malley (No way he'd used his real name). He lives in a beautifully spacious bachelor pad in a nice part of town (afforded to him by his well paying side job). He balances the company's books and manages to squeeze in a few "special requests" from time to time.

Now, he has a brand new job that he needs to take care of.

*************************One Week Later***************************

Surprisingly, it didn't take too long for Niall to discover "Viper's" whereabouts. 

He reached out to a few of his contacts and despite a few false starts had managed to find his location in the next town over. It was only a half hour's drive away.

Niall would work his regular day job and drive to the nearby town to watch his subjects movements at night. The brunette would follow his every move. If Viper went to the supermarket, to the movies, or to a club, it didn't matter. Niall was always on his tail, making notations and taking pictures.

When Niall had first seen Viper, he made sure to check that he matched the description and photo he'd been given. 

Viper definitely matched his memory, but what the photo failed to show was just how attractive he truly was. His dark hair, light hazel eyes and brown skin made for an incredible combination of ridiculously unfair attractiveness. He looked to be slightly taller than Niall himself and a lean, muscled frame that he seemed to love dressing in the most expensive clothing he could find. While Niall had more of a stocky, muscled build and spent his time in jeans and tshirts when he wasn't dressed in office attire for work.

After Niall had discovered his location and followed him long enough to learn his schedule, he'd skillfully broken into Viper's house. He was hoping to learn more about him and possibly even some of his secrets before taking him out. 

He'd found spent several hours in the apartment knowing that his target would be at his own day job. It turns out that Viper was a head engineer, going by the name of Anthony Raich, at a company that built medical equipment used in hospitals. He didn't think that was his real name and so continued to refer to him as Viper.

Niall had thoroughly searched the beautiful apartment. It was spacious and the plain white walls were finely decorated with paintings and photographs. There was an overstuffed black leather couch with two matching easy chairs, a large glass coffee table and a large flatscreen tv hanged on the wall above the fire place. Niall walked through the rest of the apartment, leaving listening devices in inconspicuous places as he went, but found nothing he thought would be of value. Perhaps Viper had another hiding place for his secrets.

The brunette left the apartment just as deftly as he got inside, making sure no one saw him. He made his way back to his car and watched as his subject arrived home about an hour later. Niall turned on his equipment and was relieved when he could hear his subject shuffling around his apartment and talking on his cell phone. Niall had also prepared to add a tracker to his subject's car, but he never drove. He didn't even own a car and walked everywhere or took public transportation.

Bugs in place and his subject deciding to stay home for the rest of the night due to a particularly tough day at work, Niall decided to head back to his own apartment.

******************************************************************

After a few days had passed, Viper hadn't spilled any secrets about his other "job." He just had normal conversations on his cell phone, would yell at the television screen when his favorite footie teams won or lost, and would sing along to the radio. Niall was surprised to learn that Viper had an incredible singing voice.

The only thing of note was that Viper had talked to his boss about a big project he was going to be working on for about a week and asked for some time off so he could put all his focus into it. After getting the okay from his boss, he prepared his tools and anything else he might need. 

After a bit more spying, Niall had learned of another location where Viper spent a lot of his time. The company he worked for had another site that mainly focused on getting things built, whereas their primary location was for business/office work purposes. This area was on the outskirts of town with very little in the way of traffic or the odd passerby. It was surrounded by a large barb-wired fence and had guards and cameras stationed at different points. Niall hadn't broken in to check it out as it was much more secure than Viper's apartment had been. He did, however, survey the area to learn the patterns of the security guards, shift changes, cameras, blind spots, etc.

Once he believed he'd found a way in, he decided to coordinate his schedule with Viper's. He put in for a two week long vacation and told his coworkers that he was going to Saint Tropez. 

In reality, he was simply going to the next town over to take care of his target and then he would get out of town for a while until things calmed down.

********************************************************

The big night had finally arrived and Niall was ready for anything. He dressed in his finest black spying attire: black pants and long sleeved shirt, with matching gloves, hat and sneakers. He wore an all dark grey face mask that completely hid his identity. He could see out the mask no problem, but no one would be able to identify him. He also brought a small backpack to carry a few things he would need to get the job done.

After learning the perimeter and knowing the security's movements like the back of his hand, he made his way onto the grounds. He'd located a blind spot on the property for the cameras and guards. He used a powerful laser, no bigger than a ballpoint pen, to cut a large hole through the fence and stepped through. He then ran across the perimeter to a back entrance and made short work of two out of the three guards by throwing small silver discs at them that sent steady powerful jolts of electricity through out their bodies and kept them under control. Niall wanted the violence kept to a minimum. He didn't want an unnecessarily high body count. That would draw unwanted attention from the local authorities and his bosses.

He'd taken the other two security guards down so quickly that the third barely had a moment to react before Niall already had his gun trained on him. Seeing that he was outmatched, the guard did what Niall told him to, put his weapons on the ground and slid them towards Niall. The weapons were archaic in his opinion. Compared to his own weaponry, they might as well have come from the Stone Age, so he didn't bother taking them. 

With his gun still trained on the very nervous guard, Niall demanded that the guard let him in and lead him to the laboratory/Office of Anthony Raich. He didn't think that anyone would know who Viper was or his real identity. 

The guard used his key card to open the back door and led Niall throughout the facility, which eerily felt like an abandoned hospital with its plain white walls and sterile smell. The guard, keeping his movements careful so as not to agitate the man with a gun, gestured towards a dark brown mahogany door with a slim gold plate baring the name "Anthony Raich." 

"Give me your ID card" Niall said.

The guard nervously removed it from his person and handed it over his shoulder to Niall, who quickly snatched it away before bringing the butt of his gun down on the back of the guard's head. Niall grabbed him as he fell and gently lowered him to the ground. 

Niall stood in front of the door, taking a deep breath, ready to complete his mission. Before stepping inside, he removed a pair of goggles from his bag and placed them on his head. They were night vision goggles and would work perfectly for what he had in mind.

He quietly used the key card to open the door and quickly flicked the light switch right near the door. Through his newly green tinted vision, he spotted a figure sitting at a desk. The figure had stopped whatever he'd been doing and had begun looking up at the lights wondering why they'd gone out. Something about the figure nagged at the back of Niall's head, but he had no time to give it any proper thought.

He was focused on his mission. 

He stepped into the room.

He quickly lined up his shot. 

He fired his silencer enhanced gun.

He hit his target square in his head. 

The figure dropped to the ground, making an unnaturally loud sound. Before Niall could figure out what was happening or even get out of the facility, he let out a small "Ow" after something, he didn't know what, pricked the skin at the back of his neck. 

Niall reached around and removed what looked to be a red dart from the back of his neck. At first puzzled by the object, he quickly spun around, but was met with another dart, this time to the chest. He grunted in pain, pulled the dart out and threw it aside. He raised his weapon at a figure in the doorway of Anthony Raich's office, only to receive another dart, this time in his thigh. 

Niall stepped forward, wanting to fight, but his movements were sluggish. His vision blurred and the room began to spin. The figure, silhouetted by the dim lights in the hallway, watched as Niall moved in a blind panic.

The young assassin, hoping to push pass the figure, only managed to stumble forward and into the waiting arms of the person that had bested him. He struggled futilely before falling unconscious.

*************************A few hours later*****************************

With a groan, Niall awakens in total darkness. His mind is still swimming a bit and he panics for a split second before realizing that he's blindfolded. He tries to use his left hand to remove the blindfold only to realize that both his wrists, his entire body as a matter of fact, had been bound to what felt like a padded table.

He shivered in both fear and the temperature of the room. It wasn't cold, in fact it was warm, but his lack of clothing made him much more keenly aware of the temperature in the room. He'd been stripped down to his underwear, but for some reason his socks and sneakers had been left on his feet. 

The haze that had been enveloping his mind had lifted rather quickly when he became aware of his predicament. Laying on his back, his arms had been pulled outward, so that his body formed a cross. There were thin straps around his forehead, wrists and elbows. There was a slightly wider strap holding his waist down, while thinner straps held down his thighs and knees. 

As he began to get a feel of his bondage, he realized that his feet and ankles weren't strapped down, but instead trapped by an apparatus. What Niall couldn't see was that his feet had been placed into a sturdy pair of leather stocks.

Niall pulled at his bonds with all his might, but realized he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

He lay there for what felt like forever with nothing but the ticking sound of a clock to keep him company. As time passed, his mind began to fill with all sorts of ideas about what might be down to him. His captor might torture him for info, hold him captive forever or even worse, find a more permanent way to get rid of him.

Having his sight taken away from him seemed to enhance his others senses. He faintly smelled of soap and (possibly) scented oils. Had he been bathed before being tied to this table?

Niall nearly jumped out of his skin when when he felt something, a finger, lightly trail from his right wrist to his shoulder and back again before pulling away. He hadn't even heard any footsteps.

"Welcome."

The voice sounded even, calm and almost soothing. Not menacing at all. There was an accent that Niall was trying hard to place.

Bradford, maybe?

"I hope your comfortable." 

Niall remained silent and stoic, despite the fact that his heart was beating a mile a minute.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you Charles or should I say Niall?"

Niall felt like he'd just gotten the wind knocked out of him as his eyes widened behind the blindfold.

"Or would you prefer 'Lucky'?"

Niall still remained silent. His heart sank at the realization that his identity had been compromised. He'd been told by Simon that more often than not, spies end up dead after their identities get revealed.

"You can call me Viper. Let me start off by saying that I have no desire to hurt you."

Niall scoffed.

"I'm simply in need of some very sensitive information and I believe you can help me with that."

Niall tried to steel himself for what was to come. Despite Viper's earlier statement, Niall didn't believe for one moment that he wouldn't be harmed by this deadly assassin. He was prepared to deal with pain. His father, as well as his connections, had taught him to withstand various forms of torture and acts of deprivation.

"You going to slice me up or drip acid on me until I talk? Well, it won't work."

Viper looked aghast at the mere mention of bringing harm to Niall.

"That's barbaric. I don't do that. I have more persuasive and friendly methods to making you give me the info I'm looking for."

A look of confusion falls over Niall's face, but he mentally readies himself for any painful methods Viper might use.

Viper took his place at the head of the table and leaned forward slightly.

Niall tensed as Viper once again trailed a single finger from his right wrist to his shoulder and back again, leaving goosebumps in his wake. This time however, after a few teasing strokes, Viper dragged the tip of his finger around Niall's shoulder and moved downward towards his armpit. 

He held his unmoving finger in the center of Niall's bare armpit, while he used his the pointer finger of his left hand to tease Niall's left arm before moving the single digit into his captive's other armpit and holding it there.

Niall laid there in a state of confusion.

What was Viper doing? Was he trying to lull Niall into a false sense of security before going in for the kill? 

No matter.

Niall simply breathed deeply as he mentally reinforced himself for whatever depraved torture his captor had in mind until he could figure a way out.

After a few moments of absolute stillness from both men, Niall jumped when Viper quickly pressed into Niall's armpits before slowly moving the single digits in light teasing circles. He started out with tight little circles that gradually grew bigger until he reached the edge of Niall's armpits, then worked his way back to the center, making them smaller as he went. 

Niall froze. 

Was he?

Was Viper.......?

No, no way.

These light touches completely threw Niall's attempts at mental preparation for a loop. Try as he might to remain stoic, he squirmed in his bonds and bit his lip while breathing deeply through his nose.

"Do you understand now? I told you I have no desire to hurt you, but I really do need the information you have in that cute head of yours. I find this method of persuasion to be much more effective" Viper said as he continued teasing.

Niall bit his lip even harder to block out the sensations traveling though his body. 

"And a lot more fun" Viper whispered into Niall's ear as he brought the rest of his fingers into play. He used his thumbs to press into Niall's shoulders, while his other digits went to work on his soft skin of his armpits.

Unable to fight the urge to laugh bubbling up from within, but still trying, Niall grunted through gritted teeth until he could hold back no longer.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAAHAHAHA"

Viper grinned as Niall rewarded his gentler methods with his sweet laughter. He loved when his captives tried to fight it, but they always inevitably give in and Niall was no different.

He laughed and laughed as Viper tickled.

"AHAHAHAAAHAHAHAFUCKHAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHAHAHASTOPITHAHAHAHAHA"

He alternated between scrabbling his fingers and deeply pressing into the center of Niall's armpits.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAYAFUCKINGBASTARDHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHASTOPHAA!"

Viper gasped in mock horror. 

"Do kiss your mother with that mouth?" He tutted as he tickled Niall's armpits, teasingly ran his fingers along the bound man's arms and then went right back to tickling his smooth pits over and over again. 

Niall went from loud raucous laughter to loud cursing to cute giggling when Viper's short nails would spend time tickling the palms of his hands and the inside of his elbow.

"AHAHAHAHAHAAAHAH-FUCKINGASSHOLE-heheeeheheheheeheheHAHAHAHA"

Viper stopped his teasing and focused solely on his captive's smooth armpits. 

He tickled and tickled until nothing but laughter poured from Niall's lips. 

He tickled until Niall's laughter was nothing more than a silent scream before finally pulling away.

The bound brunette lay there still laughing silently while desperately taking in as much air as he could. Once he regained his breath, some semblance of his dignity and despite being in such a precarious position, Niall starts cursing at his captor once again.

It was the only way he could fight back.

He'd been taught by his mentors, who'd been in the spy game for decades, to withstand all kinds of torture.

Sensory deprivation.

Noise torture.

Violence.

And various other depraved methods that the human mind has been able to come up with over centuries.

But not tickling.

Never tickling. 

It was never mentioned. 

Never even hinted at. 

Not once whatsoever.

Niall was extremely ticklish all over. Tickling had always been a weakness of his in social situations with friends and family, but he didn't think it'd be something he'd have to worry about in his line of work.

Boy, was he wrong.

Here he was, strapped to a table, completely helpless and at the mercy of the enemy. 

An enemy that also happened to be a Ticklephile. 

Niall had no idea as to how he would get himself out of this extremely unfavorable position he found himself in. He could only hope to withstand the tickle torture long enough that his captor grew tired of it and maybe someone miraculously swoops in to save him.

Where's Batman when you need him?

Niall's colorful language was cut short when he felt Viper's fingers running along his neck. He squealed before dissolving into adorable giggling once more. The brunette desperately wanted to scrunch his neck down, but the strap around his forehead prevented him from doing so. 

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehehhehahahahahahahahhhahahahahahahahahaha"

"Such language" Viper chastised as he stopped tickling. 

Niall tried to control his giggling and catch his breath.

"I bring you here, make you comfortable, clean you up, I shaved and waxed your body by the way, make you laugh and this is the thanks that I get? So unappreciative" he said as he walked away from Niall, his heavy footsteps echoing in room. 

Niall listened as he heard objects being moved around. A chill ran down his spine. Had Viper been lying to him? Was the tickling just a ruse and the violence about to begin? Was there really more tickling in store? 

He wasn't sure which one he'd prefer.

After a few moments, he could no longer hear Viper moving around or rustling objects. 

It had become eerily silent, save for the "tick tick ticking" of that infernal clock. Niall strained to listen for any sign that Viper was still there in the room with him or had left him alone. His hearing had been trained to hear even the most minute sounds. He was so good, his father would joke that he "could probably hear a rat piss on cotton." 

But, in the end, he could hear nothing. A fact that was disappointing, yet not surprising. 

He was, after all, dealing with a world renowned spy. Someone that had more experience and most likely had the same kind of training he'd had.

The silence was deafening. 

Niall tried his best to keep himself calm. He needed to focus on how to get himself loose. Maybe he could work on the straps. He could try to pull against them, hoping the he could pop one through sheer strength and desperation to get free.

Still not sure if his captor was there, he decided to take a chance and began pulling at his bonds, struggling mightily. 

Viper smirked as he watched his captor struggle, not only with the straps, but with his thoughts as well. He'd been watching him the entire time while running his fingers over the soft plumes of the long red feathers he was holding in his hand. 

He'd initially gone silent to build up the suspense of the situation. Viper always did this to his captives. He wanted them to get lost in their own thoughts, letting them think the worst things possible before deciding to strike. They all did the same thing. They wondered where he'd gone. Was he going to keep tickling or do something worse? Then they tried to break free, even though they never could.

And then he would strike.

Niall went still and swallowed hard when he felt something soft moving along his neck. He cursed in his mind. Viper was there, probably had been all along. Would he be angry at Niall for fruitlessly attempting to escape his clutches. Would he make things a million times worse?

Niall breathed deeply as the object danced horizontally and vertically along his sensitive neck. He was determined not to give Viper the satisfaction of reacting.

Viper grinned at the determination on his captive's face. The set jaw and pursed lips were a nice show of strength.

Too bad it was all for naught.

Niall was still breathing deeply through his nose while keeping his mouth clamped shut. While that soft object kept gliding around his vulnerable neck.

"Do you like my feather?" Viper asked as he focused his ministrations on Niall's Adam's apple, grinning as it jumped.

Niall remained silent.

"No? Well, Maybe if I add another one you'll be more receptive" Viper said as he teasingly dragged the feather's tip along his captive's pursed lips, watching as they quivered.

Niall inwardly groaned as the feather left a tingling trail along his skin. Then squealed when Viper used the second feather in his left hand to tickle Niall's left ear. The brunette quickly closed his mouth, but the seal had already been broken. He let out a frustrated grunt before succumbing to the tickling when Viper had a go at his right ear as well.

He giggled and squealed as his neck, ears, nose and even his nostrils felt the feather's kiss. His nostrils flared and he blew air out of his nose, but Viper merely laughed at his attempts to fight back and kept right on tickling.

"Hahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaheeeeeeeeehahaha"

Niall didn't think that something like feathers on his neck or in his ears could make him laugh like this, but the feeling of total helplessness may have something to do with it.

The bound man didn't really have the time to contemplate his level of ticklishness, especially when Viper brought those devilish feathers down to his bare armpits.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAFUCKHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHA"

Viper moved the feathers back and forth, never ceasing as Niall laughed his head off. Squealing laughter poured from his lips as the plumes caressed his sensitive skin over and over. 

"EEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE"

Lost in what he thought was tickle hell, Niall was wholly unprepared for what came next. Viper switched tactics and suddenly began using the other end of the feather to tickle his captive. He held the pointed end of the feather like a pen and scribbled inside the ticklish hallow. 

The effect was devastating.

Squeals became loud snickering and raucous laughter.

"EEEEEEYAAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAAHAHAHHAHAHA."

More than satisfied with his captive's reaction, Viper continued to explore Niall's extremely ticklish skin with his tools. He made circles, he wrote his own name (his code name and the real one) before finally settling on random scribbles and whatever made Niall react the most.

Which was pretty much everything he did.

Niall's face was flushed and his tears of laughter began to dampen his blindfold. His mouth was opened wide as he laughed and laughed. 

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAYAHAA"

He couldn't curse. He couldn't beg for mercy. He could only laugh.

Viper, wanting to keep Niall off balance as well as not wanting him to become desensitized to the tickling, pulled the feathers away and placed them on a nearby table. He then quickly moved back to his position at the head of the table and began using his nails to tickle once more.

Niall, who despite no longer being tickled by the feathers, had never actually stopped laughing. The tone of his laughter did change a bit though when Viper began using his fingernails.

"HAHAHAHAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAAAAHAHA"

Niall's mind was completely consumed with the tickling. He was on sensory overload. He silently prayed that Viper would stop or at the very least, he would pass out and escape this tickle hell. 

Viper kept it up until Niall's laughter became silent. He then inadvertently answered Niall's prayers when he pulled away and let his captive catch his breath.  
The bound brunette's laughter became giggles and then the only sound that could be heard was Niall's ragged breath as he tried to recover.

Once he calmed down, he lay there silently, wondering what else Viper might do to him.

He didn't have to wait long.

Niall was startled out of his thoughts when he heard a clicking sound and the very table he was laying on whirred to life. The table moved upwards a few inches and then Niall felt his entire body being moved into an upright, standing position. Then the upper part of the table began to curve upwards, forcing Niall's upper body to arch. He wasn't uncomfortable, but his mind was racing as to what Viper was going to do next.

A squeak and some giggly laughter erupted from Niall when Viper suddenly raked his nails up and down Niall's sides before placing them on Niall's ribs, unmoving.

Niall's giggles subsided and he stiffened in his bonds. He sighed inwardly at what was to come. Viper had placed him in this position, arched back and all, to force his ribs forward. Since he was stretched out in his position, it would make Viper's access to his ribs all the more devastating for Niall once things got started again.

"So, Like I said earlier, I need some info from you Niall and it would be nice if you give it to me. However, I know how stubborn spies can be, but I'll try anyway. I need to know the location of your father's hideout and I also need the location of your boss' headquarters."

Niall remained silent.

"Won't talk huh?"

Still nothing.

"I already know a lot." Niall's mind raced at that statement. "I just need you to fill in a few blanks so I can complete my mission."

Silence.

Viper mock sighed.

"I know you've been watching me. I know you've been following me. I know you bugged my apartment and I know you were sent by your bosses to kill me." Viper said as he punctuated every statement with a quick tickle to Niall's ribs, grinning as each tickle was met with a panicky laugh.

"I've been keeping an eye on you too. I also paid a few visits to your job and your apartment. It's a bit plain for my tastes, but you're the kind of guy that likes to keep things simple. You like your pints. You like to sing, you have a lovely voice by the way, and you regularly talk to your father Simon."

Niall's jaw set once more, partially out of anger and partially out of fear for his loved ones and any one else he may be associated with. Viper was aware of everything and he had bugged Niall's apartment and possibly his job as well. What if he bugged any of the secret locations that Niall frequented because of his line of work? What else did Viper know?

FUCK.

"He's part of the reason I'm doing this to you" Viper continued seeing the emotions playing out on Niall's face. He really wished he could see his eyes, but he'd remove the blindfold later. "I'll explain that in due time. Now, since you refuse to talk, it's time for me to get back to work."

Niall's mouth, that had been hanging open at Viper's last revelation, snapped shut as he prepared himself for the coming onslaught.

Viper began to lightly scratch at Niall's ribs. The effect a lot stronger with Niall in his current position. He was unable to squirm away from Viper's devilish fingers. Despite his helpless position, he couldn't help but try to resist. He once again breathed deeply through his nose and gritted his teeth. 

"I'm glad you're so stubborn. It wouldn't be this much fun if you just gave in."

Niall let out an annoyed grunt. Viper was just toying with him, but there was nothing he could do to stop him. He could only try to resist and focus on something, anything, else that could distract him from the inevitable betrayal of his own ticklish skin.

He tried to focus and hold on to the idea of his bosses realizing something had gone wrong and sending help, but who knows how long that might take. Hell, they might consider him expendable. He was aware of the kind of business he was in and the turnover rate of spies, but had hoped he made himself a valuable asset to the organization. 

A few minutes passed and Niall had been doing an admirable job keeping his laughter at bay, despite Viper having sped up his tickling. Viper then began alternating between scratching and lightly squeezing his ribcage. 

A grimace formed on Niall's face as Viper was slowly breaking through his resistance, but Niall kept fighting. 

"Tickle tickle"

Niall was startled out of his thoughts at the sound of Viper's voice. 

"Tickle tickle" he said again as he began to deeply massage Niall's ribs. 

The laughter that Niall had been trying to keep at bay was now beginning to bubble up to the surface. As if being tied up didn't make him feel helpless enough as it is, now he was being verbally teased.

"Kitchy Kitchy Koo."

Under different circumstances, Niall would laugh at the absurdity of Viper, one of the deadliest assassins ever, saying these silly phrases, but he needed to stay focused.

"Tickle tickle. Don't fight this Niall. Kitchy Kitchy. You know you want to give in. Aren't you tired of fighting? You know you're dying to laugh" Viper continued teasing as he tickled Niall's ribs a little more vigorously, sensing that his captive was close to breaking.

A few short barks of laughter broke through Niall's defenses before he forced them down and his mouth closed, but he was just delaying the inevitable.

The constant tickling of his ribs.

Viper rubbing the skin again the bone.

Giving each individual rib some tickly attention.

Tickling in between each rib.

Viper, still tickling, curled his thumbs and pressed them in the fleshy parts underneath Niall's ribcage and with one last "Tickle tickle", his patience was rewarded with Niall's sweet laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAAPLEASEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANOAHAHAHA"

"There we go. Isn't this better than holding it in?" Viper teased.

He continued tickling Niall's ribs, occasionally reached up to tickle his ears, neck and armpits. He would tickle the right side of Niall's ribs and tickle his left armpit, throwing him off balance. Or he would touch Niall's neck, but quickly scratch at his armpits. He did this over and over until Niall was a laughing wreck. 

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA"

Niall's frantic laughter subsided into sweet giggles once more as Viper moved down to his sides and lightly tickled him there. He then began to glide his fingertips over Niall's muscled and stocky frame. Up and down his sides and between the ridges of his abs, making Niall snicker. 

Viper was taking mental notes at Niall's reactions to his touches, wanting to memorize them. He lightly tickled the bound man's hips and dragged his fingers along his waistline, smirking as Niall strained in his bonds as he snickered even harder.

Viper pulled his fingers away and watched as Niall sagged in relief. He walked over to the table that held all his tickle tools. It was a large square wooden table, made of the finest mahogany wood and it was covered with a black table cloth. Various tickle tools and bottles of liquid were neatly set out on the table. Next to it was another table and a matching padded stool. The other table was just as tall, but thinner and it sat on wheels. The top of the table was empty save for the short black table cloth covering it. 

There were the wispy red feathers he'd used earlier. Next to them were a pair of fluffy blue feathers and a pair of stiff black feathers. There were two hairbrushes with round bristles, a permanent black marker, one blue ink pen, a pair of white socks, two electric toothbrushes, one regular toothbrush, a large cup of water, liquid soap, a bottle of baby oil, thin pieces of rope and a few other bottles that held various colorful substance in both liquid and powder form.

Viper picked up both of the fluffy feathers and fluttered them up and down the sides of his captive. He was quickly rewarded with snickers and then full blown laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Viper moved the feathers from Niall's sides to his tummy. He spent some time there before moving to the rest of his ticklish upper body, relishing in the forced cackling laughter coming from his captive. He kept up the tickling for nearly half an hour before pulling the feathers away, placing them back on the table and picking up the stiff black feathers. He moved back to his spot in front of Niall's sweating body and watched as his captive recovered from his ticklish ordeal. After a few moments, he reached out with the feather in his left hand and slowly circled Niall's navel. 

Niall gasped at the sensation and immediately began giggling the longer the feather danced around his tummy. Niall's navel wasn't a full outie, but wasn't quite an innie either. When the feather's tip finally brushed over the little button, Niall let out an ear splitting shriek before dissolving into helpless laughter.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYAHAHAHAHAHAHASTAHAHAHAPITHAHAHAAHA"

His reaction even surprised Viper, but like a shark that smelled blood in the water, the assassin focused solely on the newly discovered ticklish spot and used both feathers to stroke the little nub over and over. He would sometimes tickle with one feather right after the other and other times he stroked the feathers at the same time making Niall shriek and guffaw. 

After keeping this up for a while, Viper pulled one feather away while still using the one in his left hand to tickle Niall's navel. He slowly teased the feather just beneath his navel before dragging it along his waistline.

Niall's hysterical laughter suddenly died in his throat before coming out in an audible wheeze. He couldn't believe how much it tickled. Hell, he didn't even know he was ticklish in those places. He strained against his bonds and his fists opened and closed as he laughed and laughed.

Again sensing blood in the water, Viper began using the other feather to tickle Niall's waist as well. Viper moved his hands back and forth, the feathers in his hand always meeting in the center of Niall's waist before moving back to his hips. Niall frantically jumped in his bonds, sagging in relief when Viper pulled the feathers away. His relief turned to despair when he his boxers being pulled down to reveal more of his waist and hips. Niall returned to cackling, wheezing laughter when those tender spots once again felt the feather's kiss.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*wheeze*HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA*wheeze*"

Niall's mind and body were overwhelmed by ticklish sensations. The extreme feelings were only enhanced by the fact that he was blindfolded. He was completely consumed. He prayed for mercy to every deity he could think of. He couldn't believe just how much this tickled.

And this wasn't even his worst spot.

After what felt like an eternity, Viper finally stopped. He placed the feathers back on the table and sat down to contemplate his next move and give his captive a much needed chance to catch his breath.

Niall was so lost in the haze of his ticklish ordeal that he hadn't even noticed that he was being moved into a new position.

Viper pressed a button on a control panel located just underneath the table and it whirred to life once more. It moved back into its original horizontal position. Then with the click of another button, the lower half of the table began to raise upwards until Niall's sneaker clad feet were at eye level with Viper. 

Viper remained silent as he slowly removed the sneakers from Niall's feet, revealing thin black socks. He dropped the sneakers to the ground before giving Niall's feet a quick tickle, smirking as a few snickers flew from his captive's lips.

"Is there anything you'd like to tell me?" Viper asked as he held his fingers just an inch from Niall's feet, poised to strike.

Niall stubbornly remained silent and tried to brace himself for the inevitable attack.

Viper mocked sighed before lowering his wiggling fingers onto the captive soles. 

Niall could have had all the time in the world and still wouldn't have been able to brace himself enough for this attack. With his mind and body worn down by the previous tickling, he immediately burst into laughter as Viper's fingers scratched up and down his extremely ticklish feet.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

The socks offered no protection against the ticklish assault. In fact, the thin material only helped to enhance the sensations. He had no time to bemoan how his fashion choices were being used against him when Viper began tickling at the base of his toes.

"EEEEEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEEEEEEAHAHAHAHAHASTOPHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAA"

Viper left no spot untouched. He gleefully scratched at the arches and balls of his feet. He wiggled his fingers at the base of Niall's toes, stroked the sides and teased the heels. 

"AHAHAHAHAHHAPLEEHHEHEHEHEHEHSHSHSEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA"

Taking a short break from the tickling, Viper slowly began removing the socks from the bound feet in front of him. He snickered as he watched Niall try to fight to keep the socks on. Scrunching his toes to try and hold them in place, only to have Viper tug them upwards again. They went back and forth for a while before Viper completely removed them and tossed them aside. 

Niall's toes wiggled briefly before scrunching up in anticipation of the tickling to come. 

Viper asked him once more if there was anything he wanted to talk about, and despite the feeling of dread rolling around in his stomach, Niall still refused to say anything. He then burst into laughter when Viper's slim fingers began dancing on his now bare soles.

"EEEEEEYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAAHAHA"

Niall instantly regretted his internal complaining about the thin socks he'd been wearing only moments before. The thin socks reduced friction, made it easier for Viper to tickle and wasn't the best protection against tickling, but at least it was something. 

Now there was nothing protecting his soft bare feet from those devilish fingers that were now working their way between his toes and tickling the delicate skin there.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAYEEEEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHHEHEHAHAHAHHA"

After tickling between Niall's toes, Viper revisited the spots from before. Grinning to himself as Niall guffawed and cackled. 

"Are you sure you don't want to talk? This would end if you would stop being so stubborn and give me the info I'm looking for."

"Never" Niall managed to say between gasps.

"Niall---"

"Someone will come for me you know. They're probably on their way as we speak---"

"I highly doubt that."

"I've been unresponsive for a few hours. I'm sure someone will----"

"Who exactly? You put in for a two week vacation, so no one from your job will be looking for you right away. And the bosses at your real job won't come looking for you either."

"That's not true."

"It is, unfortunately. To them, you're expendable."

"That's---That's not true!" Niall shouted, his voice slightly hoarse from all the laughing he'd been doing.

The bound man couldn't see it, but Viper looked at him sadly before turning away and walking back to the table that held his tickling tools. He picked up a ball point pen and and a black permanent marker.

"Niall" Viper started before beginning again.

"Fuck you" Niall quietly said.

Viper sighed, placed the marker in his pocket, uncapped the pen and brought it down to Niall's feet. 

Niall gritted his teeth as the tip of the pen glided over his left foot, laughter building up within him as Viper began writing all over his feet. His resistance failed him once again as his captor began moving the pen as though he were coloring something in, as opposed to writing.

The pen running over the same spots over and over again as he screeched and begged through his laughter.

Viper ignored his pleas and remained focused on the task at hand. Despite the fact that he knew that this was tickling Niall terribly, his main goal was to cover the entirety of Niall's foot, with as much of the blue ink, as possible.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAYEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA"

Once he was satisfied with the coverage, Viper proceeded to do the same to Niall's right foot. 

"EEEEEEYAAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAAHAHAHHAHAHA"

Now finished with the right foot, Viper tossed the pen onto the table, pulled the marker out of his pocket, removed the cap and began coloring all over Niall's feet, until the bright blue ink was covered by black.

The marker's tip tickled, though not as much as the pen. It still made Niall giggle, but compared to the pen, it was a welcome reprieve.

After both feet were covered in the black marker, Viper walked over to the table and laid it down next to the pen. He then retrieved the large cup of water, liquid soap and the toothbrush. He squeezed some of the soap into the water and used the toothbrush to work up a lather. He placed the items, a bottle of baby oil, fresh socks, a towel and the bits of short rope on the smaller table, then wheeled them over towards his captive. He went back to retrieve the stool and placed it in front of the table. 

Viper once again used the control panel to move the lower half of the table a bit so that he would once again be eye level with the ticklish feet of his captive. 

He quickly used the thin pieces of rope to tie Niall's toes to the eyelets at the top of the stocks, pulling them taut and making his feet immobile. 

Without another word to Niall, Viper sat down on the stool and made himself comfortable. With his right hand, he grabbed the soapy toothbrush and lowered it to Niall's inky left foot, scrubbing vigorously.

The effect was electric. 

Niall screeched as he felt every bristle on that small toothbrush as it ran across his helpless foot. Viper scrubbed everywhere, not letting up at all. He made sure that toothbrush got into every ticklish crevice.

"NOOOOHOHOHOHOHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Viper took his sweet time brushing away at the stubborn ink, occasionally dipping the toothbrush back into the soapy water before going at it again. At this rate it would take quite a while to clean Niall's foot. A tough task that was all part of the plan. Viper has used this method before. He'd initially used a larger scrub brush on other captives, and while it tickled terribly, it removed the ink a lot faster. Switching to a toothbrush made the tickling just as torturous, but agonizingly slow for the victim. It has broken his captive's down quicker and was a lot of fun for him in the process.

The viscous captor scrubbed and scrubbed, smirking as he had finally gotten rid of the black ink and was now faced with the bright blue mass covering his captive's feet. He still had a lot of work to do and Niall's laughter had gone silent.

Viper continued to clean the inky mess away until he finally greeted with a very clean, albeit very red, bare foot. He dropped the toothbrush into the cup. He untied the toes of Niall's left foot and placed the ropes onto the table. He picked up the bottle of baby oil and poured some into his hand. He then rubbed his hands together before massaging the baby oil into Niall's damp sole. His eyebrows raised slightly in surprise when Niall let out a low groan.

He continued the massage as Niall recovered from his ticklish ordeal. He then placed a fresh sock over the foot the clean foot. Viper cleaned his hands with a towel, then picked up the toothbrush and went to work on Niall's right foot.

The bound man begged and pleaded before falling silent again as his helpless foot was tickled and tickled. 

"FUCKNOOOOOHHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEEEEEE-------------------------------"

Viper chuckled to himself as he watched the bound foot foot flex in it bonds and the other foot flail around helplessly as it tried to protect its twin. 

Niall wheezed in silent laughter as tears soaked his blindfold and ran down his red cheeks.

Viper continued his work until the right foot matched the left in cleanliness. He once again dropped the toothbrush, released the captive toes, grabbed the baby oil and proceeded to massage the reddened foot until Niall began to calm down from this latest ticklish ordeal. 

After covering the foot with the other sock, Viper wheeled the tabled back to its original spot and moved the stool from the foot of the table to the head. He then used the controls to lower Niall's legs back to a horizontal position.

Viper walked over to the table and retrieved the two electric toothbrushes. He turned back to his captive and paused mid-step. 

Niall's body was gleaming with sweat and his normally pale face was red and covered in dried tear tracks.

A sudden feeling of pity for his captive crept up on Viper, but he quickly pushed it back down. 

'This has to be done' he thought to himself over and over.

Shaking it off and steeling his resolve, he made his way over to the stool and sat down on it.

"Niall" Viper called his name softly, as not to startle him, but ended up doing so anyway.

Niall tensed up at the sound of his name and balled his hands into fists. 

He was angry.

Angry at being held captive.

Angry at being so helpless.

Angry at having his greatest weakness used against him. 

And most of all, angry at the things Viper had said to him earlier about no one coming to help him. Niall didn't want to believe those things, but deep down he knew that it was most likely the truth. The spy business had a high turn around rate and if the organization you worked for deemed you unnecessary, they wouldn't bother risking a rescue mission. Spies were expendable, especially ones that were stupid enough to get themselves caught and as a result, failed their mission.

Niall was so lost in despair at the thought of being tortured and possibly even murdered, that he missed what Viper had been saying.

It wasn't until Viper gently touched his face that his mind came back to his present predicament.

"Niall, all you need to do is talk to me. This can end and I can help you---"

Niall scoffed.

Viper had some nerve. It was bad enough that he'd already captured and tortured Niall, but now he needed to rub salt into the wound by insulting his intelligence as well. 

"I'm serious. I'm trying to help and your father. Your organization, they're not who you think they are. They---"

"You don't know anything. I not falling for your manipulation. Let me go."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Niall" Viper said as he flipped the switches on both of the electric toothbrushes.

Niall flinched at the sound and then let out a loud, laughing grunt before clamping his lips shut.

Viper had lowered the spinning brushes onto Niall's bare armpits, slowly moving them around the smooth, ticklish skin.

Still fighting despite the desperate situation he was in, Niall balled his hands up, digging his nails into the palms of his hands, trying to distract himself with pain, as his body reflexively strained against the bindings that held him still.

He loudly grunted through gritted teeth as the ticklish laughter was bubbling up within him searching for an escape. His face began to redden once more and he exhaled harshly through his flailing nostrils as the incessantly spinning brushes where worked over his tender skin.

Comparatively, Viper calmly sat on the stool with what could be misconstrued as a bored expression on his face. However, his hazel eyes were gleaming with a passion for the task at hand. He drank in every tense muscle and harsh breath that his captive released as he valiantly tried to fight the ticklish sensations that were quickly overwhelming his stocky frame. 

The corners of Viper's mouth turned upwards when the harsh breathing and grunting were quickly being replaced with snorts and short barks of laughter. He continued to move the toothbrushes in a steady, circular motion. He knew it was only a matter of time before Niall was completely lost to the sensations that were slowly chipping away at his resistance.

"GRRRRRRRR---STOP---AHAHAHAHAHAHA---FUCK----STOP-----NAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH"

As soon as the ticklish laughter began to overtake his captive, Viper pulled the toothbrushes away, but didn't turn them off. 

He patiently waited for Niall's laughter to die down a bit, before beginning to speak.

"Niall, I've been tickling you for hours. How long do you think you'll last if I keep going? I have other tools in my arsenal. I could keep this going for a long, long time. Wouldn't it be easier if you just told me what I wanted to know? Believe it or not I'm trying to help you......and your father."

Niall didn't respond verbally, but did make a naughty hand gesture that only accomplished the task of amusing his captor. Viper grinned, shook his head and brought the vibrating brushes to Niall's sensitive skin.

The brunette cackled in helpless laughter as one of his most ticklish spots was once again being exploited without mercy.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA"

Viper teased his captive by alternating between lightly gliding the brushes along, scrubbing against and even pressing into some areas of the ticklish armpits. 

Niall strained against his bonds as the vibrating bristles tickled his soft skin. His growling guffaws became ear splitting shrieks when Viper went from tickling his armpits to the delicate skin of his sensitive neck and ears. He desperately wanted to scrunch his neck and move his head to dodge those horrible brushes, but the strap around his forehead made it impossible. He was forced to take the tickling for as long as his captor saw fit.

Viper gleefully moved the toothbrushes back and forth between Niall's neck and armpits. He kept this up for a while before moving them down to Niall's ribs. 

Niall let out a gasp that sounded more like a low pitched squeak that quickly turned into a deep helpless chuckle. 

Viper moved the toothbrushes up and down the ticklish ribs as though he were playing a xylophone. 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA"

Viper kept this up for a while until he grew bored and decided to try a new tactic. Instead of running the brushes back and forth against the row of ribs, he decided to focus his attention on two ribs at a time. Starting with at the top, he pressed the brush heads against the ribs and lightly scrubbed in slow, tight circles.

"EEEEEEEEYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAAA"

Grinning at his captive's response, Viper continued using his newfound method on the entire ribcage, over and over and over again.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAHAHA"

Once Viper had gotten his fill of Niall's ribs, he moved back to his armpits, then his neck and back to his ribs again. He even used the toothbrushes to tickle two spots at once, sending Niall into a snorting, laughing fit.

Viper pulled the toothbrushes away, turned them off, stood up and returned them to the table. He returned with the wispy red feathers he used earlier. He stood near Niall's midsection, waiting for Niall to calm down.

When Niall's breathing began to even out, Viper began to teasingly run the tips of the wispy feathers between the ridges of Niall's six-pack. Viper watched as Niall's stomach tensed and relaxed under the feather's kiss. Still teasing the ridges with his left hand, Viper used the feather in his right hand to tease the left side of Niall's tummy and then his ribs. He continued in this way before bring the feather in his right hand back to the ridges and using the feather in his left hand to tease Niall's right side. 

He was rewarded with giggles and sighs from his captive. Looking at his face, Viper was greeted with a genuine laughter induced smile. Niall was also biting his lower lip between giggles.

If he didn't know any better, he would think that Niall was beginning to enjoy their time together. 

This sent Viper's mind into a bit of a frenzy. Maybe, just maybe, he'd been approaching this all wrong. Tickle torture had worked on many of the other captive's he'd gotten his hands on over the years. With the way they responded, he never considered that it would be something they might enjoy. They cried, begged and screamed for mercy. The tickle torture breaking through their resistance the way a wrecking ball breaks through a brick wall. 

Niall seemed to be a different case.

Maybe a gentler touch was needed to help them both.

Viper chuckled to himself. 

And here he thought he was the only one with a tickle fetish.

Viper continued feathering Niall's upper body. He went from focusing solely on his ribs, abs and sides to tickling all over his captive's upper body, with special attention given to his nipples.

The prolific tickler teasingly dragged the feathers back and forth along Niall's arms, reveling in the hissing and gasping sounds falling from his captive's reddened lips. After moving them back and forth for a few seconds, he would quickly use the tickle tools on Niall's unprotected armpits long enough to make him shriek with laughter before going back to teasing his arms. 

After a few minutes of this, Viper danced the feathers along those ticklish ribs of Niall's. He was rewarded with snickering through gritted teeth that then became full blown laughter when those feathers touched Niall's tummy. First, Viper dragged each feather, one after another, down Niall's quivering tummy. The bound brunette guffawed helplessly as his stomach was teased with straight, then zig-zagging patterns all over the lower half of his torso. 

Niall's laughter became filled with desperate pleas when he felt the very tip of one of Viper's feathers slowly circling his defenseless belly button.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEHAHAHAHAHAHANOOOHOAHOHHO"

"Now, you didn't actually think I'd forgotten about this special spot did you?" Viper asked as the circling feather came closer and closer to its destination. "I couldn't move on without doing this" he finished as he slowly moved the feather back and forth over Niall's naval, drinking in the helpless, ticklish laughter that poured forth. 

"EEEEYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAHAHAHHEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA"

Still teasing that tiny morsel of ticklish flesh, Viper reached up with the feather in his left hand and tickled along Niall's neck and armpits.

"AAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAA"

Niall was completely lost to the overwhelming sensations racking his stocky frame. His face was turning red, tears were rolling down his face and his body literally vibrated with the nonstop laughter flowing out.

After tickling for what felt like forever, but had only been about 10 minutes, Viper pulled the feathers away. He stood silently as Niall's laughter began to taper off and he gasped for breath.

Truth be told, The break was as much for himself as it was for Niall.

Halfway through their session, Viper had felt his blood rush south and had been sporting a burgeoning woody that was only getting worse with each passing moment he tickled Niall.

He kept trying to will his growing hard on away, trying to think of the worst things imaginable, but it was barely working. Niall's laughter was incredible and he was so ticklish that it turned Viper on to no end. Not to mention that the thought of Niall enjoying the ticklish torture as much as he did had nearly done him in on the spot.

As much as he hated to admit it, he'd grown fond of his target as he'd spied on him. He'd been eyeing him for quite a while. This is had been the longest time he'd spent watching a target. Viper had watched him live his life, learning his little habits and slowly, but surely...falling for him.

He'd tried pushing these inconvenient feelings away, but they became more and more difficult to resist. 'You've never even talked to him' his mind would scream at him, while his heart did somersaults in his chest when ever he listened in on Niall's phone calls and he heard that deep, Irish lilt. 

He found himself thinking of what kind of person the brunette was and how things might play out if they both lead more "normal" lives. However, he'd been temporarily distracted from those pleasant thoughts by a very present danger. 

Niall hadn't been the only one Viper was keeping tabs on. He'd been following and listening in on some high ranking members of the organization Niall worked for. Hoping for a way to knock the foundation out from underneath them and watch their entire organization fall apart. And while he hadn't found that info yet, He had learned of a plot against not only himself, but the man that was assigned to take him out.

During his mission, Viper had learned that Simon, after years of being in the organization and even involving his only son, had wanted out. He didn't like the direction things were moving in and had wanted to move on. He was quickly threatened and dismissed by those in charge and then Niall had been threatened when Simon had continued to show signs of resistance.

To punish Simon for his insolence, they'd arranged for Niall to go up against Viper in the hopes that the deadly assassin would do their dirty work for them. Then they would kill Simon themselves. Simon had begged them not to send Niall, but they did it anyway. He had even vaguely tried to address the situation and talk his son out of it, but he wouldn't hear of it. The last person that refused a mission had gone "missing", or so Niall had heard.

So Simon had gone into hiding, possibly in a safe house that not even the organization knew of. This meant that he was out of danger, for now. Niall had gone on his mission to take Viper out and had ended up strapped to a table being tickled out of his mind. 

It was for his own good. 

Viper needed the information from Niall. Despite his roll as a small fish in this big bad spy game, Niall was actually a much more valuable player. He wasn't on the same level as the bosses, but he knew way more than his fellow spies seemed to think he did. Viper believed that Niall and Simon were the keys to taking down the rival organization, he just needed Niall to give up the answers he was looking for. He didn't have time to build Niall's trust, so Viper had resorted to his tried and true method of tickle torture to get him to give in. He hadn't expected for the both of them to be so affected by Viper's ticklish pursuits. 

However, he had to remain focused. He had a job to do and he always accomplished his missions. 

Feeling that Niall had had enough of a break, he once again began tickling him with the feathers. No particular plan involved. The feathers moved in a blur of red against Niall's pale, slightly reddened skin. 

"NO WAIT-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Viper had slowed down the flurry of tickles and was enjoying the sight of Niall squirming so deliciously in his bonds when the bound brunette froze and let out the most desperate wheeze. 

Viper had touched Niall's nipple with a feather. 

He pulled the feathers away and watched as Niall sagged in relief while gasping for breath. 

Smiling wickedly, he began to slowly focus his feathery tickles on Niall's protruding nipples. He watched in rapt fascination as Niall's bound form had once again gone rigid and his face wore a mask of forced mirth that could only be the result of pure, agonizing ticklishness. 

Viper bit his lip as he slowly circled the tiny, brown buds, occasionally tickling the very tips of them before going back to circling. Niall's wheezing hitting him like a truck with each passing moment.

Niall felt like he was being shocked. He had no idea that his nipples were so sensitive and ticklish. Every stroke was torturous, but this teasing and all the tickling had set every nerve ending of his on high alert. The feeling of dread that had initially settled into the pit of his stomach in the beginning of this ordeal had slowly formed into something new. A hot, burning sensation had taken its place and slowly spread out to the rest of his muscled form. 

His body felt like it had been engulfed in flames. 

The feeling only worsened when Viper had gone to town on his desperately ticklish feet for a few hours. The tickling, along with the feeling of complete and utter helplessness of his predicament had only served to stoke the flames. He'd never felt like this before.

Then again, he'd never been tied down and tickle tortured before.

Despite being in such a sticky situation, he'd been focused on trying to figure a way out or at the very least, tried to hold out hope for a potential rescue. However, the feelings of fear and despair that had being slowly enveloping him had been destroyed and replaced with a lust that was now taking over his body as well as his mind. He wanted nothing more than to have his thirst quenched by his captor. A small part of his mind that wasn't complete mush had weakly chastised him for that thought, but had been quickly dismissed as his nipples were continuously stroked without mercy. 

With each stroke, more and more blood headed south and the result was making its presence known by way of his tented shorts. Just when it felt like he would cum in his shorts, the feathers were pulled away. His groan of frustration turned into full blown laughter as a flurry of fingertips tickled his upper body.

He groaned and laughed hysterically as his orgasm had been snatched away from him so cruelly. 

Viper had been clocking Niall's responses and couldn't let him enjoy himself too much.

Not yet.

Viper's fingers scrabbled wildly in Niall's armpits, massaged his ribs, and squeezed his sides and tummy.

"YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA"

He then stopped the flurry of tickles to focus on that ticklish navel. Using a single finger, he scratched at the little button, grinning as Niall went wild. 

"EEEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAHAHAAAAAAA"

Stopping momentarily to retrieve the baby oil, Viper returned to Niall's bound form and poured the slick substance all over Niall's heaving form. He placed the bottle on the floor, then began massaging it into his captive's upper body. 

Niall's glistening form was a sight to behold. 

Viper walked back to the head of the table, sat on the stool and leaned down to whisper in Niall's ear.

"I was going to give you another chance to answer my questions, but I think you need a little more time to think things over. Besides, I'm having fun. And I think you are too." He finished before diving into those ticklish armpits. 

Viper's slippery digits glided along the now completely frictionless surface. It felt like his fingers were moving at the speed of light. He scrabbled his fingers, one after another in each armpit. Then he held his fingers together and uniformly moved them in an upwards motion. Viper then pressed his fingers deeply into the center of Niall's soft armpits and drilled over and over. Finally, he used his pointer fingers to scratch teasing circles in each armpit. All of this drove Niall wild with laughter.

"BWAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAHA"

Viper continued his ticklish journey down the rest of Niall's torso. He played with the slippery ribs, sides and tummy. He even played around with Niall's belly button and used the little bit of baby oil that had pooled there to keep the small area slick. 

Niall's cackling laughter quickly became silent when Viper changed tactics, going from his navel to his ticklish nipples. There was no teasing this time. Viper went straight for the kill. His went back and forth between tickling and rolling the nipples between his slick fingers. Viper breathed heavily as his captive's body had gone rigid and his face had once again formed that mask of agonizingly ticklish mirth.

Viper came so close to taking one of those nipples between his teeth and sucking on it. He wanted to make Niall squirm under his fingertips for an entirely different reason. However, with a near Herculean effort, he pulled away from Niall completely. He walked over to the table, gripping it, bracing himself as he pushed through the haze of lust that was slowly clouding his mind.

He had a job to do.

After taking a deep breath, he grabbed a towel and cleaned off his hands. Placed a few items on the smaller table and wheeled them over to the foot of the table. He then retrieved the stool from the head of the table and moved it to the other end. Viper suddenly remembered the baby oil he'd put on the floor. He retrieved it and placed it onto the smaller table. The assassin then manipulated the control panel once more to move the lower half of the table, setting Niall's feet at his eye level. 

Niall lay on the table in a haze of ticklish lust. His mind was dimly aware of the fact that the tickling had stopped, but that didn't stop him from continuing to laugh as he recovered. He also knew that there was a flurry of action going on around him, but he just couldn't seem to recover enough for his mind to absorb and process anything. He heard the sound of the table coming to life as it elevated his legs once more. He felt the socks being removed from his feet, his toes wiggling in the warm air once they were freed from the thin material. 

But it wasn't until he felt his toes being tied back that his hazy mind slammed back into a state of alertness and he began to struggle weakly. 

"Please......"

Viper ignores Niall's pleas and focuses on making sure each toe is secure. Once done, he dragged a single finger down each foot, smiling as both feet flexed and Niall's giggling filled the air. 

Satisfied that his captive's toes weren't going anywhere, Viper looked down at the contents sitting on the small table, his eyes roaming over two hair brushes with rounded bristles, one bear-shaped bottle of honey, two thin paintbrushes, a small red-lidded container filled with a white powdery substance, a towel and the bottle of baby oil. 

Viper picked up the two paintbrushes and sat on the stool. He then began dragging the soft bristles along the trapped soles. He lazily "painted" across the heels and beneath the soft skin of Niall's toes. Viper danced the brushes in the deep arches and drew ticklish circles around the balls of his feet. 

Niall's feet flexed in their bonds as his throaty laughter filled the room. 

Viper bit his lip as he continued his work. He would go from slowly dragging the paintbrushes up and down the center of Niall's soles to drawing figure-eights and zig-zag patterns. He then decided to place his entire focus on Niall's toes, specifically between them. 

The stocks shook as Niall tried to pull his feet away from the soft bristles teasing the delicate skin between his toes over and over. His laughter went up slightly in pitch, but still maintained its huskiness. 

The longer this job went on, the more heavily Viper found himself relying on his training in self-discipline. He'd been doing well so far, but his grasp on his self-control was rapidly approaching a tenuous stage. 

And it wasn't just Niall's reactions that were threatening to set Viper off. It was the act of tickling that was adding to the experience. Having complete control of the tickling was such a turn on. Watching as the brushes, at his command, made contact with the ticklish skin in various ways. The taut soles and tied toes straining as the soft bristles left no part untouched. Swirling the bristles on the pads of Niall's ticklish toes and the sides and insteps of his feet left the bound brunette snickering through his sexy laughter.

It drove Viper crazy with each passing moment.

With his skilled tickling, Niall's feet straining against their bonds and Niall's laughter filling his ears he called on every disciplinary trick he'd learned to keep himself under control. 

With great effort, he pulled the brushes away and placed them down on the table. As Niall's laughter dies down, Viper picks up the honey bear, pops the cap and begins squeezing a generous amount on Niall's left foot. He then picked up one of the paint brushes with his right hand and began smearing the sticky substance all over Niall's bare foot and between his toes. Niall giggled adorably as Viper finished up. 

Satisfied with the coverage of the now glistening foot, Viper placed the paintbrush and the bottle of honey onto the tray. 

Niall's giggling had faded away and he lay there quietly catching his breath. 

Viper leaned forward, stuck out his tongue, stiffened it and took one lick from Niall's heel to the base of his toes. 

Niall let out a gasp that quickly dissolved into laughter as Viper repeated the action.

"HUH!-OOOOOOONNNOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHHAHAHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Viper continued licking eagerly as his captive cackled and screamed. That tongue of his didn't miss one inch of Niall's honey covered sole. 

"EEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE"

Once he licked it clean, Viper decided to focus on Niall's bound and spread toes. The tickler's warm, wet tongue darted in-between each toe. He worked his way to the pinky toe and back again as he lapped at the warm crevices.

Niall was howling.

"EEEEEEYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAAHAHA"

Viper pulled away, squirted more honey onto Niall's foot and repeated the process.

"AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEEEEEEEEEEYAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAAH"

Viper then freed Niall's toes and while he couldn't get away, this did give Niall a bit more freedom of movement. Viper continued the licklish torture, watching as Niall's now flailing foot tried fruitlessly to escape Viper's tongue. He chased that ticklish foot with wild abandon, running his wet tongue along every wrinkle and reveling in the way Niall's toes wiggled when his sole was tickled and how they scrunched when his toes were tickled.

"AAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAA"

Unable to ignore those tantalizing toes any longer, Viper grabbed Niall's flailing foot, holding it steady. He then stood up, placed his lips on the tip of Niall's big toe before opening his mouth to envelop the ticklish digit. He applied light suction before swirling his tongue around it. He then did the same thing to each of the long toes as Niall laughed and moaned.

After cleaning the toes of any left over honey, Viper worked his way back to Niall's vulnerable bare foot and spent a little time worshipping it. He lapped at it for a few moments before leaving sensual open mouth kisses, causing his captive to moan freely. No more holding back for Niall. He could no longer pretend that he wasn't effected by all this tickly attention. His moans became giggles again when Viper began nibbling on the sides of his foot. 

Satisfied with his handy work, Viper proceeded to give Niall's right foot the same treatment. 

Niall laughed and groaned under Viper's talented mouth, screaming in desperate laughter, wondering when it will end while simultaneously hoping that it never did. The devastatingly ticklish man was torn. The tickling was absolute torture, but he'd be lying if he said that he wasn't enjoying it. He was so turned on that he was pretty sure he could cum simply from a strong breeze passing over his body.

Niall's laughter began to die down as Viper gave his soft foot a few more kisses before pulling away. 

Viper grabbed the towel and used it to wipe Niall's feet clean.

He needed them to be dry for this next part. 

He put on the plastic gloves and picked up the clear container with the white powdery substance and unscrewed the lid. He picked up the other paintbrush, dipped it inside and made sure the bristles were completely covered. He then began to brush the powder onto Niall's left foot and once it was covered, he proceeded to do the same to his right foot. He also made sure to put plenty between the toes.

Niall laughed quietly as he tried to catch his breath, he was exhausted and horny as hell. He felt like he was so close, but Viper always seemed to sense it and stopped at the last second. And now he was back at it with that paintbrush, keeping Niall giggling. 

Viper finally finished covering Niall's feet in the white substance. He screwed the top back onto the jar, placed the paintbrush onto the table and removed the gloves. He then picked up the half full bottle of honey and the honey brush before getting up from his stool and moving to the head of the table.

Niall's giggles had begun to die down, only to start up again when he felt a warm substance being poured into his armpits and then spread around with the paintbrush.  
Viper placed the honey and brush back onto the small table. He then returned to the table, standing near Niall's waist. He placed both of his hands on each side of Niall's rib cage, feeling his captive tense. He gave the ribs a squeeze, drawing a quick, panicky laugh from Niall, before lightly trailing his fingertips all over the ticklish torso. 

Viper had decided to keep his tickles soft and light before lowering the hammer on his captive.

He softly scrabbled his fingers along Niall's ribs.

He used one hand after another to claw at Niall's tummy.

He ghosted his fingertips along Niall's sides.

He circled Niall's navel with a single fingertip while using his left hand to tickle his waistline.

He would also occasionally run his fingers over Niall's belly button and nipples.

Niall was so focused on Viper's fingertips. With his sight blocked, every touch on his sensitive body was magnified by a million. He would tense up when Viper would play with certain spots, and then later find himself relaxing into his captor's touch. With these teasing methods, some spots tickled more than others and for the most part, Niall was able to fight against the ticklish laughter welling up inside him. A few giggles had nearly flown out, but he hid his reactions behind clenched teeth. 

Viper found it adorable.

They continued in this way for a little while with Viper lightly tickling. Lingering in some spots to get more of a reaction and watching as Niall continued to fight a battle he would inevitably lose. Normally, Viper would really be working over Niall's torso with a fervent glee that would be driving the bound brunette insane. However, he hadn't wanted to distract from another sensation that should be kicking in any moment now.

Niall was laying there, reflexively pulling at his bonds as Viper spent a little more time than usual tickling his hipbones. The forced smile had morphed into a look of surprised confusion, but only for a moment, before going back to that lovely smile. 

Viper had noticed the slight change and grinned as he moved his hands up Niall's torso, increasing the pressure of his fingertips against the ribs. 

Niall's eyebrows furrowed, changing his expression once more. His fight against his overwhelming desire to laugh was now facing interference from a new feeling. 

From the bottoms of both his feet.

It was an itching sensation. One that seemed to grow stronger with each moment that passed, 

He moved his feet around, trying to relieve the itching on his soles, but they were too far apart. What was made things even worse was that he could feel the itching at the base of and between his toes. He scrunched them down and rubbed them together in an attempt to relieve the itchy feeling, but it was all in vain.

"That's itching powder by the way" Viper said casually. "I couldn't leave your feet completely untouched, now could I?"

The itchiness of Niall's feet were a distraction, one that was just enough to wear down the last bit of resistance he had. He burst into laughter as Viper went from teasing to a wild free-for-all all over his ticklish upper body. This basically amounted to a repeat of the earlier tickling he'd received, save for his armpits, which were still coated in honey.  
His boisterous laughter filled the room, though it was peppered with the occasional uncomfortable grunt or whine thanks to the itching power.

Viper pulled his hands away from Niall's body, moved over to the small table and began looking over the items that were waiting to be used. The brunette was still laughing and gasping while desperately trying to speak. 

"Please----P-Please....no more...hahahahaha...Please g-get-hehehehe-nnnnnn----that stuff----off----it itches---hahahahaha-itches so----bad----Haahahahahahah"

"Does it really?" Viper asked as he picked up two items from the table. "Do you want me to scratch it for you?" Finished the devious man as he sat on the stool, once again at eye level with the stocks holding Niall's feet. 

"Yes, please...I---FUCK! NO! DON'T----AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA"

"But I thought you wanted me to relieve the itching?" Viper questioned innocently as he vigorously scrubbed Niall's feet with the hairbrushes in his hands.

Niall was once again torn. The itching was being relieved, but it was replaced with more tickle torture on his soft feet.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHA"

His feet flailed wildly, but could not escape those bristles. Niall's toes spread and curled as the brushes blazed a ticklish trail onto his soles. As more time passed, Niall's feet simply stopped moving. The feeling was so overwhelming that his feet, with toes scrunched, had curled forward and seemed to accept their fate as the person they belonged to cackled hysterically. 

"HAAAAAYAAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA"

Viper continued to scrub vigorously until Niall's wild laughter turned into wheezing. He pulled the brushes away and waited patiently for the ticklish feelings to ebb away and slowly get replaced by the itching powder.

He didn't have to wait too long before a familiar whine filled the air. Viper watched as Niall's toes wiggled as he tried to relieve the the itching. 

With brushes still in hand, he placed them again Niall's bare soles and slowly dragged them downwards. The whining became a gasp and that gasp turned into snickering as Viper repeatedly the actions over and over.

"HAHAHAKAHSHSJSJSJDHAHAHAHAASTOPITHAHAHSHSHAAHAHAHAHAAHA"

Finally taking pity on his captive, he stopped tickling and placed the brushes on the small table. He retrieved a rag and small container if soapy water. Viper then proceeded to thoroughly clean Niall's feet of all traces of the itching powder. 

The bound blonde sighed with relief. Not only was the horrible itchiness gone, but he also had a reprieve from that horrible tickling. 

"Better?" Viper asked gently.

"Yes" Niall whispered.

Satisfied, Viper placed the rag and soapy water on the small table. He blew a stream of air over Niall's toes and gave his damp soles a few quick tickles before moving back to the left side of the table, close to Niall's torso.

Without preamble, Viper leaned down near Niall's right armpit and slowly licked upwards over and over.

Niall froze at the sensation before dissolving into giggles. 

Viper then brought his right hand into play, slowly tickling Niall's left side and turning those giggles into husky laughter.

He continued in this way for a while before walking to the other side of the table to worship Niall's left armpit with his tongue while using his left hand to tickle his right side.

Niall's moans and laughter filled the otherwise quiet room. Viper didn't speak, didn't tease, question or threaten. He diligently worked hard trying to chip away at the last bit of Niall's resistance. 

The longer Viper continued, the more that familiar feeling of pure, white hot heat began swirling around in Niall's tummy. The sensual tickling slammed into his brain as the pooling heat spread outwards throughout his bound body. He was hard as a rock and getting harder with each passing moment. He truly believed that he could come in his shorts from Viper's tickling.

Just a little longer.....

Viper, of course seemed to sense this and pulled away, smirking as Niall groaned in frustration.

'Almost there' Viper thought.

'Fuck! I was almost there' Niall thought.

Viper leaned forward a bit, placed his fingertips on Niall's wrists and slowly dragged them down his arms. Stopping at his neck, Viper lightly tickled him there before moving on to his armpits, nipples, ribs, sides and tummy. He teased his waistline, ignored his tented shorts and dragged his fingertips along Niall's legs, giving the tops of his knees a quick tickle. He then made his way back to the stool and sat in front of his captive's bare feet.

Niall, now a quivering mess after that little bout of sensual tickling, tried to brace himself for Viper was going to do to him next. Would he used paintbrushes on his feet again? The hairbrushes? The itching powder? Or all of the above? His toes curled in anticipation as his mind raced at the possibilities.

Niall burst into laughter when he felt Viper's tongue lapping at his scrunched up toes and felt his fingers softly tickling his soles. He cackled and sighed as Viper alternated between kissing and licking both sets of toes, never once stopping those tickling fingers. He was patiently waiting for Niall to spread his toes so he could really get at them. And after keeping up the incessant tickling, Viper was rewarded with the toes on Niall's right foot uncurling when his fingers tickled the very center of his arch. Viper quickly used both hands to grab Niall's toes to help keep them from curling up again and began darting his tongue in and out of the space between each toe. 

Niall's hysterical screaming laughter filled the room as Viper's tongue attacked the sensitive spaces between each toe. He worked his way from the big toe to the littlest toe and back again a few times before completely engulfing Niall's big toe with his mouth. Viper began lightly sucking and swirling his tongue around Niall's toe, before moving on to the next toe and giving it the same treatment.

Feeling like he had control over Niall's toes, Viper used his fingers to lightly tickle his soles once more. 

That heat began raging through his veins once more.

Every muscle tensed and strained against its bonds.

He couldn't beg.

He didn't want to.

He just wanted Viper to finish him off.

To stop the tickling.

To never stop.

To help him find the relief that he's been chasing for what felt like forever. 

Something.

Anything.

Please.

Viper continued his torture, oblivious to the warring feelings swirling around in his captive's mind. He switched to Niall's other toes and gave them the same tongue treatment while still tickling his soft soles. He would alternate between soft tickles and slightly more vigorous tickling, wanting to help speed up the process.

Pulling his mouth and fingers away from Niall's feet, Viper once again asked him for the info he'd been seeking. 

Niall lay there catching his breath, refusing to answer.

Viper asked him again and he began to bind the toes of his left foot to the stocks.

"I need the location of your father's whereabouts and I also need the location of your headquarters" Viper repeated as he picked up a fresh hairbrush, one that hasn't been used to "relieve" the itching on Niall's feet.

Niall still remained silent.

Viper placed the brush against his bound sole and scrubbed for a few seconds as Niall howled with laughter.

"I could go on using the brush for much longer. Or, I could do this instead" Viper said as he placed his left hand against the back of Niall's unbound foot and placed soft kisses along his sole and toes.

Niall relaxed into the touch until Viper pulled away and placed the brush against his bound foot once more.

"Give me the locations Niall. This will all end if you give me the info I seek."

Niall bit his lip. However, before he could go to war with himself over what he should do, Viper began brushing his ticklish foot again. This time he focused on his extremely sensitive arch.

Niall's mouth opened in a silent scream as Viper brushed that same spot over and over for a few minutes.

Viper stopped and gave him a moment to catch his breath.

When Niall still didn't reveal anything, he brushed the arch again and his captive cackled and wheezed as his foot flexed against its bonds. His other foot, toes unbound, flailed about. It moved from side to side, curling forward and relaxing as its twin was tortured.

Viper had had every intention of simply tickle torturing Niall between questions, but the flailing foot proved to be a temptation that he could not resist. He grabbed the foot with his free hand and wrapped his lips around Niall's big toe, sucking gently. 

He was determined to break through that final wall of Niall's resistance.

Niall's laughter doubled and then tripled when Viper began to lick, suck and nibble his wiggling toes, while his thumb gently scratched at his sole and he continued scrubbing at his other food with that wicked brush. 

The blonde had been putting up a valiant effort for hours, but could finally feel his assassin trained resistance slowly being stripped away. 

It's like when a car crashes into a body of water. At first the windows hold up, but the longer it's under water, the more the pressure builds. 

*Chip*

Moans laced with his now husky laughter.

*Chip*

A small crack in the window.

Viper's tongue between his toes.

*Chip*

It may seem insignificant, but that small crack is all it takes.

More pressure.

Nipples harden.

A chain reaction.

Viper's thumbnail steadily scratching up and down the center of his sole.

*Chip*

Stress lines moving outwards from the center of the crack, spidering along the windshield of Niall's mind.

That round tipped brush running back and forth against his quivering arch. 

The sound of the bristles rubbing against his foot filling the air.

Viper's tongue running along the undersides of his toes.

*Chip*

More pressure pushes against the stress lines. 

They hold, but for how long?

The familiar swirl of heat returning with a vengeance.

His cock, hard and leaking.

Balls drawn up and tight.

*Chip*

The spidering lines forming little cracks of their own.

Open mouth kisses on his sole.

Nimble fingers tickling the delicate crevices between each toe.

Niall's rational mind lost in a sea of lust.

Sinking.

*Chip*

Nibbles on his arch.

That horrible brush finally being being moved around.

The heel and ball of his foot getting a turn.

Ticklish sensations battering against his mind. 

The promise of an orgasm.

So.

Close.

*Chip*

Viper repeating these movements over and over.

Every feeling being magnified because of the blindfold.

His mind and body reaching levels of utter devastation as two of his most ticklish spots were tormented. 

*Chip*

Trapped.

Viper's lips sucking his toes.

Physically and mentally.

Fingers softly tickling his silky sole.

No escape.

The windshield can no longer withstand the overwhelming onslaught pushing against it.

Rounded bristles once again dancing along his arches.

That's it.

The glass has crumbled under the unrelenting pressure.

Niall's mouth forms an "o" as his orgasm hits. His body turns rigid as a steady stream of cum flows out and dampens the front of his boxers. The feeling of this release slammed into his mind over and over, making his head swim.

Viper continued to tickle him throughout, but the lustful feelings outweighed everything else.

Niall groaned and gasped in delight, finally getting some relief.

After a few minutes, as these feelings began to die down, they were replaced with a ticklish sensation. A sensation that had the potential to be even more devastating than before.

Niall began gasping as the tickling began to build once more.

"No-----please---hahahahahaha-I--I'll tell----hehehehehe---please....no more" he begged hoarsely.

Viper pulled his mouth away from Niall's toes, though he still continued tickling with his fingers and brushing his other foot. The tickling however, was much slower than before. Niall wasn't a cackling mess yet, but he soon would be if Viper picked up the pace.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes------hahahahahah please heheheheheheh ------ I'll tell."

Viper stopped tickling his feet, tossed the brush on the table and moved to Niall's right side. He placed his fingers on Niall's bare armpits and felt him tense.

"Be truthful or I'll start this whole thing all over again."

Niall quickly rattled off some coordinates for both his father and his bosses respective locations and listened quietly as Viper pulled out his phone and relayed the info to someone on the other end before hanging up.

"You did the right thing Niall."

Niall, wrecked beyond measure, didn't feel that way. He'd betrayed his organization and worst of all, his father. He hated what he'd done, but he just couldn't take it anymore.

He didn't have much time to dwell on these most recent events when exhaustion and sleep claimed him.

**************************************************************

*48 hours later*

Niall wakes up with a start to find himself in a room that he'd never seen before. His eyes darted around the room as he took in the pleasant and normal scenery. The comfy King-size canopy bed and the extra large, fluffy pillows he was laying on. A dark blue comforter covered his stocky frame. The rest of the room was quite spacious and clean. It was filled with what looked like ordinary looking furniture, a large mahogany dresser with matching bedside tables. On the tables sat blue and white vases that held beautiful bouquets of flowers. There was a large flat screen television on the cream colored wall directly in front of the bed. Framed paintings of landscapes decorated the other walls. However, there were no photographs or other personal effects that could help him identify to whom this room belonged. He felt comfortable and uncomfortable all at once.

'This definitely wasn't the same place I was held' Niall mumbled to himself.

The brunette quickly sat up, tossing the blanket aside, as past events flooded his mind. 

His mission.

His capture.

His torture.

He sank his bare feet into the plush dark blue carpet as he went to stand. He wobbled on his feet for a moment. He grabbed on to the bed post at the left side of the bed to steady himself.

"Woah, woah" came a soft and very familiar voice. "Take it easy. You've been out for two days."

Niall was frozen in shock at the sight of his father at his side and helping him back into bed. He thought he was imagining his dad standing there wearing blue jeans and a black shirt. His salt and pepper hair slightly messy and his scruffy face smiling at him.

"Dad?! Is it.....you're.......you're alive."

"Of course I am" he said with a grin and a laugh as Niall threw himself into his arms, squeezing him tightly.

"I can't believe......I thought you were dead......I thought Viper......thought he k----" Niall couldn't finish as his voice became thick with emotion.

"Killed me? No. The good lad saved my life.....and yours."

"He---what----I don't------."

"Easy son...."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I tried to hold out. I tried to stay strong. I was waiting for help...."

"Help that was never coming?"

Niall pulled back a bit and stared at his father with tears eyes.

"Wha?----"

"No one was going to come for you son."

"I don't understand."

Simon took a deep breath before continuing.

"Niall, the organization, they turned on us. They were going to kill me themselves and let Viper take care of you."

"But why? After all your time there. After everything you've done for them? Why?"

"I was looking to get out and take you with me. The organization was becoming unsavory, not that it was very kosher to begin with, what with the assassinations and such."

Niall nodded.

"They were falling into terrorist activities and plotting world domination, if you can believe it. The organization has fallen into disarray. They once had a clear message. A promise to "keep the world balanced" as it were. In their own way, they were helping keep the world from falling into chaos, but over the years have been on a dark and deadly path to create it instead. I could no longer continue working with them and wanted to leave, but----"

"With everything you know, they couldn't just let you, us, walk away" Niall finished.

"Yes, exactly. I made a run for it and hoped that you would be able to survive long enough for me to reach you. But I knew I was being watched and that they were listening in every where. So, I had to go into hiding for a bit. I'm so sorry, I couldn't go straight to you. I nearly had a heart attack when I managed to find out that you'd been sent to take on Viper by yourself."

"What, you didn't think I could handle him?" Niall teased, even as the events from before flashed through his mind.

"I know you're capable, but I was still worried. I am your father after all" Simon said as he gave Niall's arms, that he hadn't let go of, a light squeeze.

"I was feeling a bit lost, but I wasn't alone. The organization wasn't the only one who'd been listening in. Viper had been spying on us too."

Niall tensed in his father grip. Simon began rubbing his son's arms and encouraging him to relax.

"Viper had been spying on the entire organization. He didn't like what he was seeing and looking for ways to take it down. He'd been spying on the big bosses when he heard them discussing what they were planning on doing with us. He learned of my escape, but didn't know where I was, so he had no way of reaching me-----"

"Reaching you? Why would he be trying to reach you? To kill you?"

"No, I'm getting to that. Let me finish. When Viper found out that they were sending you after him, he put his own plan into motion........I know he captured and tortured you for info."

Niall's face flushed in embarrassment. 

"I heard you held up for a long time before you finally told him about the few places I could possibly be. Don't be sorry-----" Simon said as Niall opened his mouth to say something. "If you hadn't, and Viper hadn't found me, I might be dead right now. So, thanks son" Simon finished as he pulled him into another hug.

Niall sighed before pulling away once their hug ended.

"I'm so glad you're okay, but where are we?"

"We're in a secret location. This home belongs to Viper. I've been helping him, feeding him information about the organization. Teaching him and his own organization how to hit them the hardest so that the empire can finally crumble at last. So far, it's been working. Viper's people have already hacked into the French base, using the self destruct codes I've given them to blow it up. They'll take out all the other bases, take their weapons and inventions, and drain their accounts. They won't be able to function."

Niall sat there with a blank look on his face, absentmindedly tugging on the sleeve of the green silk pajamas he was wearing, as he absorbed everything Simon had just told him. 

Viper has his own organization?

Viper helped us?

Viper was on our side this whole time?

The organization we worked for is being destroyed and we won't have to live in fear for the rest of our lives?

"I know it's a lot to take in right now, but just know that we're safe. We don't have to worry about them anymore. Also, I'm working for Viper now. He's also offered you a job within his organization as well. It's up to you if you want to take it."

"Well, I----" Niall started before he was interrupted by a soft succession of taps on the door. 

"Come in" Simon said.

The door opened slowly to reveal Viper himself. He was a surprisingly imposing figure hidden within a slim, muscled frame. 

He walked inside the room and gently sat down on the cushioned leather chair that Simon had been sitting on while waiting for Niall to wake up. Niall hadn't noticed it until Viper sat down.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything" he said as his golden gaze moved from Simon to Niall and back.

Niall avoided eye contact with his torturer/savior. This didn't go unnoticed by Viper, but he decided not to address it just yet.

"Oh no, we were just catching up. Thank you again by the way. I wouldn't be here with my son if it weren't for your timely interference."

"Yeah, thank you" Niall said quietly, finally looking Viper in the eye, slightly startled by the softness of his gaze, before looking at his father again.

"Simon, you're needed in the "War Room", we've discovered a few things in another of the locations you've given us and I need to know if they are worth keeping. We've also captured a few of your former associates. We could use your expertise on how to gain their cooperation"

"Of course, I'll just----"

"It's okay dad. I'll be fine."

"Alright then, I'll be back as soon as I can" he said as he stood to leave. "Play nice, you two."

The door closed and the two men sat in silence.

"I assume your father explained everything?"

Niall, still not making eye contact, nodded.

"I'm sorry Niall. I'm sorry for what I did, but not why I did it."

"Why us?"

"Huh?"

"Why'd you pick my dad and I? Why single us out? You could have easily taken us out along with the rest of the organization. Why didn't you?"

"To be honest" Viper started as he used his right hand to rub the back of his head, "I did consider taking you both out as well, but things have a funny way of working out. You're organization was planning to turn against you two and I decided to use it to my advantage."

That was the official explanation. Viper couldn't tell Niall that he'd become enamored with him the longer he spied on him. He couldn't tell him that the mission had gone from being a purely professional gain to something much more personal. 

Not yet, anyway.

"So if they hadn't turned on us, or you hadn't been listening in, then we'd be dead too?"

"Most likely, yes."

"Thanks for being honest."

"Well, I-----"

"No need to explain. I know how this "business" works."

Viper quietly let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He watched Niall fiddle with the comforter for a few moments, before closing the gap between them by sitting on the bed, in the same spot Simon had been occupying only moments before.  
Niall tucked his left foot underneath his right leg and sat up a bit straighter.

Niall looked up and held his gaze for a moment before speaking.

"Thank you......for not killing us" he finished with a laugh.

Viper laughed too.

"Well, I did.....tickle you instead......" He trailed off, a slight blush staining his cheeks.

"Yeah, well, tickle torture if preferable to dying so......"

Both men sat quietly, and comfortably, in each other's company considering what their roles had been a few days ago.

As tickler and ticklee.

Their shared experience from their respective points of view flashed through their minds. 

Both men had been on a mission. Viper was trying to collect information and Niall was trying to protect it. Despite their disciplined mentalities, they'd both be lying if they said that they didn't enjoy the experience on a more personal level.

Viper knew that he needed to get the info out of Niall and as quickly as possible, but did not want to harm him. That was one rule he would not break. He'd considered the threat of torture, wanting to scare him into giving up the info as quickly as possible (they were kind of on a deadline and Niall didn't know it), but since Niall was a fellow spy, he'd be able to resist mental torture as well as physical if it came down to that. It was situations like this that had led him to use tickling as a torture method in the first place. Viper had grown tired of the old ways of "making someone talk." In his desire for a new method, he'd considered water boarding, but dropped the idea, thinking it was too harsh. 

He had even resorted to looking up old torture methods used over the centuries and was disturbed by how violent they were. The interrogation methods he'd grown accustomed to were tame by medieval standards. However, the idea of causing someone pain, sending them to the hospital and leaving scars, especially when all he wanted was a little info, seemed wrong (in a sense, considering what he does for a living). He'd stumbled upon and initially scoffed at the idea of tickle torture as a viable method, but the more he thought about it the more it made sense. Tickling, under normal circumstances, could be fun, but prolonged tickle torture could drive even the strongest person nuts and make them give up any and all info they had stored away. 

So a few years ago, he had decided to take his new methods for a test drive out in the field. He had dressed up in "car burglar" outfit (head to toe black and a matching ski mask that completely covered his hair and face. Mesh fabric covering eye and mouth holes, allowed him to see and speak without his facial features being seen. He'd broken into a small software company, quickly subdued the lone guard on duty by gagging him and tying him to a chair. Viper removed his shoes and socks, crossed the guards feet at the ankles and placed them in his lap. He politely asked for the combination to the safe he had been assigned to protect and told him to take his time giving up the information before he proceeded to interrogate the man's ticklish soles for the rest of the night. The results had been incredible. The man had been excruciatingly ticklish on his feet, laughing and begging into his gag. He had been unable to protect his soles since they'd been crossed at the ankles and couldn't escape Viper's ticklish touches. Viper had even tickled a few other of the usual tickle spots (knees, tummy, ribs, etc.), but always returned to those sensitive feet. After several hours, Viper had removed the gag and the teary, red faced man told him everything, including a few things he hadn't asked about (the guard had mentioned a few speeding tickets and taking more than one penny from the "take a penny, leave a penny tray" at his local convenience store). 

Viper had checked the combination of the safe and found the guard had been truthful. He didn't take anything, his objective had been to test his methods and see what he could accomplish with them. He proceeded to close and lock the safe. He then returned to the guard to find that he'd fallen asleep. He quickly untied him and made a hasty retreat. 

Viper had been exhilarated! His adrenaline was rushing and his heart was pounding. He'd thoroughly enjoyed himself and now had a new way to do his job when he was simply looking for sensitive information. After tickling that guard senseless, Viper then proceeded to implement his new methods out in the battlefield so-to-speak. Spy after spy, male and female, fell victim to his tickling and each and everyone gave up after several hours of "persuasion." Viper continued to refine and exact his methods: the types of bindings he used, the tickling tools he implemented, etc. It wasn't an exact science, different things worked on different people. One spy had extremely ticklish feet, while another had an extremely ticklish lower back. He had learned to take his time and thoroughly explore his captive's ticklishness. The benefit was three-fold: He would always get the info he was looking for, he didn't physically harm his captives (always monitoring their reactions & occasionally giving them breaks and he also got to explore his tickle fetish each and every time. 

That was always a plus.

So, when Viper had settled on the idea of tickling Niall, he'd been nervous at first, what if Niall hadn't been ticklish? So far, Viper had yet to find someone that wasn't ticklish somewhere, but there was always a first time for everything. Then, he might have to get violent. Thankfully, Niall was ticklish. Extremely ticklish and Viper made sure to take advantage of that.

Once Niall had been captured and became aware of his predicament, he had steeled himself for a fight. He knew he had to remain resilient and called on every mental trick he'd been taught to protect the precious secrets inside his head. But when Viper began tickling, he had been thrown for a loop. That had always been a weakness of his, but he'd never had to deal with it on the job. Niall's mind had fought tooth and nail, but his body betrayed him. It responded favorably to the tickling and the added feeling of pleasure wore him down considerably.

As Viper continued, he'd noticed that his captive was slowly breaking down, but knew that it would take a lot more to get him to give in completely. He didn't mind having to continue. He reveled in the power he had over Niall, drinking in every reaction and allowing the whole experience to burn into his brain. He would never forget it.

Neither would Niall.

Both men, having been lost in thought, shared a glance and shy grins. They definitely knew what the other had been thinking about.

"Tickling though? Really?" Niall asked.

Viper laughed.

"Well, it was either that or I drip acid on you to make you talk....."

Both men laughed.

"So, have you considered my offer?" Viper asked.

"Offer?"

"To work for me? I thought your father had---"

"Oh...Oh right! Sorry, yeah. He did mention it."

"So.........?"

"I'll consider it.......after I get my revenge on you first....and you tell me your real name....if you don't, then i might just have to tickle it out of you....." Niall said with a grin.

"You don't have to tickle me to get my name out of me. Though I wouldn't mind submitting to you" Viper said as he leaned towards Niall, tickling the bare foot that was tucked underneath his right leg.

Niall burst into giggles as he pushed Viper's hand away. 

"So, what's your name?"

"Zayn.....Zayn Malik."

"That's a nice name Mr. Malik" Niall said grinning. "I'll gladly work for you."

Viper's------Zayn's heart soared at Niall's response.

Feeling bold, Niall gently pushed Zayn down onto the bed before straddling him. He placed his hands on Zayn's sides and gently squeezed, grinning as Zayn tried to fight the laughter that was threatening to come out.

"Are you ticklish?"


End file.
